Sword Art Online: OASIS
by De4thknight
Summary: I thought of taking a shot with this crossover. Kazuto and all of his friends have transferred themselves into the OASIS. Let's see how they progress and how they go when entering this new virtual reality.
1. Chapter 1

(After watching the movie, I thought of giving this a shot with a crossover. Now I don't own the stuff that is about to be put in here and I don't own Sword Art Online, all credits goes to the creators so I hope you enjoy this. Also, at the end of this, I will publish a list of all the characters who have made an appearance in this story.)

Inside the Kirigaya Residence, Kazuto Kirigaya sits in his room and looking at his computer, listening to the news of the new and improve virtual video game that would soon replace ALfheim Online. ALfheim Online stood at the top, but after the players like Kazuto and his friends manage to defeat the one hundred boss on the final floor, things began to change. A new virtual world known as the OASIS, a perfect gaming world for everyone to play. This game plans to merge Aincrad so that the players from that video game can still roam the world of Aincrad, as well as keeping their levels, weapons, wings and avatar if they wish of it.

Kazuto has everything he needs for this new gaming system as the developers are using the same nerve gear as before, but all they have to do is gain a few upgrades to their systems before they could log into the OASIS. Kazuto became one of the first players to be part of the first launch of the OASIS, and the first thing he did was to check if the logout button was still there, which it was and could finally begin his adventure across this game for a month.

Kazuto turns off the computer and soon hears Suguha outside his door, knocking onto the door and calling out to him. "Hey, Kazuto, I'll be heading out now, so try not to play dead in your room for the whole day."

Kazuto responds "Okay!"

Suguha turns to the side while smiling and looking to the door, she says one last thing before she leaves "And good luck on your date!"

Kazuto sighs when getting off the chair and looking at his neve gear that was on the table. He takes the gear then lies onto the bed and looking up at the ceiling, putting on the nerve gear and says these words "Link start!"

Kazuto returns to the OASIS as Kirito, logging back into the system and heading straight into one of the sectors of the OASIS. Once he is there, he appears in his regular look from Aincrad, except he got rid of the elven ears. He makes his way inside the building, filled with thousands of players, all normal players, while some have taken the look of a few avatars from a video game or movie or an anime. When he makes his way inside the interior, he almost bumps into two people who have taken the avatar look of Patroklos Alexandria and the other one was Pyrrha Alexandria.

Kirito waits in line so he could travel to one of the sectors of the OASIS, sending himself to Aincrad. Once he is there, he spreads his wings and flies over the valley, flying over the forest and joining a dozen players who are either flying or using pet dragons. Kirito soon came flying on the left side of a dragon rider, a player riding a Night Fury known as Toothless, but just when he got closer, the two went on to have a race to see who is the faster. Just as they start, however, Toothless punches straight through and was much faster that Kirito could not catch him. In the end, Kirito had to lose a race, but was not the first time he was put into a simple race and underestimate an opponent.

Afterwards, Kirito arrives on a small little island with a large tree in the middle of it, a location where his girlfriend wants to be, wishing to come to the place where she met and lost her best friend Konno Yuuki. When Kirito lands to the ground, he looks around while moving forward, soon to see the love of his life, Asuna, sitting by the tree, looking at the pixie of Yui flying around the area. Yui stops when looking past Asuna and could see Kirito approaching them.

"Daddy!" Yui calls out and flies over towards Kirito, flying around him then lands on his shoulder.

Asuna got off the ground when Yui calls out 'Daddy' to Kirito, looking over to him, she smiles and walks up to hive Kirito a hug. "Hey Kirito." She says before giving him a hug.

Kirito hugs her back "Hey, Asuna. Sorry I'm late."

"It's fine." Asuna takes a few steps away from him "I wasn't here for long, but I'm glad you showed up."

"Well I would have gotten here a little earlier, but I was racing against a dragon."

Asuna sighs "Racing again…" She leans her upper body forward and crossing her arms "You've doing a lot of racing games."

"I wanted to try something new…" Kirito pats her head when walking past her, making her stand straight and turns towards him

"Well, you're not doing well enough on the races. Have you progressed?" Asuna asks while still keeping her hands to her waist

Kirito stops and looks slightly up at the sky "Well….."

* * *

Kirito looks back to an event that happen a while ago with him and Klein on a racing match. The two joins a racing track that was through an apocalyptic wasteland, showing a few ruin cities in the distance with some large ships nearby due to the ground they stand on was once water. This game is just like any other racing track, filled with traps and enemy NPCs that will try to destroy as many vehicles as they can.

Kirito joins Klein in this race with over thirty players in all different sort of vehicles. When Kirito moves through the gaps between the cars, noticing some famous vehicles like the Mach Five and Mach Six, two different Batmobiles, one monster truck, three formula one racing cars and the rest are just V8 racing cars with different colours. Once Kirito found his spot, he opens up his inventory and looks through the stuff he has, finding a car that is perfect for this race. Kirito places down a 1973 black Ford Falcon XB GT Coupe, codenamed "V8 Interceptor". Klein got himself a black with two red stripes across the top of the car, a 2006 Ford Mustang GT, codenamed "The Monster". The car is equip with twin Miniguns on the front of the car and a few other type of weapons like smoke, oil, napalm tanks for defensive purpose and a six inch steel rear armour that is known as "The Tombstone" that could withstand a hundreds of bullet projectiles.

Klein had his car on the left side in the middle of the rest of the cars while Kirito was at the back, sitting standing next to his car and looking out at the other vehicles nearby. When he looks over to the side, he finds a Delorean coming into the race next to his car. The player inside the Delorean looks to the left to Kirito's car, he smiles for a moment then looks forward and holds onto the steering wheel.

Kirito steps inside the car and closes the door, contacting Klein through communications "Hey Klein, you read me?"

"Yeah I got you. Sucks that you're at the end."

"Hey, normally the front row doesn't make it at halfway."

"That's why I'm in the middle, sucker."

"Whatever. I'll see you at the finish line… But you probably won't make it to the finish line."

"We'll see about that."

"Hey Kazu… I mean, Kirito." Leafa contacts Kirito, standing with the rest of the crowd on the left side of the racing track "Good luck out there."

"Thanks." Kirito puts his hands on the steering wheel and looks up at the lights at the front.

The race is about to go underway the moment the red light is seen lighting up the front row of the race. Everyone becomes tense when the light in front of them reaches yellow, but the moment it hits the green, everyone hits the accelerator for a go.

The cars take off, they drive straight ahead in a large formation, but those who try to overtake the other ends up crashing badly and they have already lost one of the Formula One racing cars. The monster truck helps remove some of the cars that overtakes him, using sharp blades at the front of his truck and decimates two cars in the process, getting him back in the lead for a few seconds, but the Mach Six took the lead. The driver inside the Mach Six went past the driver in the monster truck on a right turn and got the lead in front of the others, having the monster truck on second while one of the Batmobiles are in third. Klein comes to the side and keeps his distance from the monster truck, but once he starts using his weapons, he takes out one of the cars that overtook him, took a few seconds for it to blow up. As for Kirito, he was staying somewhere in the middle, getting stuck with the other cars that are so close around him that ends up scratching his car.

"This is not good." Kirito said

"Come on Kirito." Leafa says to him "You got to punch through."

"Yeah right." Kirito looks at one of the mirrors and notice there is no car hitting him behind, so he ends up hitting the brakes for a moment to get out of the middle and quickly moves to the left side in front of the Delorean.

Leafa, Lisbeth, Silica, Yui, Asuna and Agil sits back and enjoys the race, watching the race through a virtual screen in front of them, seeing the list of where everyone is right now. They could see Klein has reach sixth place while Kirito is at eighth place for the moment, but he overtakes a car and went to seventh place. The one driving the Delorean, named Parzival was on third place and the player driving the monster struck is on fourth place.

During the race, the road in front of them slowly rises up in the air, forcing the drivers to jump high in the air and land on the other side. Two cars broke apart when they were unable to make it, the same goes to a formula racing car as the driver succeeds, but ends up crashing the car against another car due to going too far and lands on top of one. Klein, Kirito and the others made it over the jump in one piece, but the positions remain the same with the Mach Six still in the lead.

After the jump, Klein began to go on the offensive against the Batmobile in front of him, using the twin Miniguns and starts shooting behind the car. The female player who was Batgirl, driving the Batmobile tries to move, driving to the right and almost crashing into another car, but Klein moves to the side and continues shooting. The Batgirl fights back against Klein by taking something out of her inventory while driving, taking out a magnetic land mine and activates it. She threw it in the air and lands on the road, once Klein drove over it, the mine attaches itself underneath his car then explodes, sending the back of his car flown into the air and crashes upside down. Kirito saw it and starts to laugh while he keeps driving, leaving Klein stuck upside down, but finally took off his seat belt and collapses to the floor.

Kirito continues the race and getting stuck between fifth, sixth and seventh place as there are three cars on both side of his car. The two enemy cars began hitting against his, trying to knock him out of the race, but they do not realise that the serious obstacle courses came in front of the racers, making things very difficult for them.

Different crazy obstacles appears out of nowhere in front of the racers, seeing wrecking balls, spiked barricades appearing on the road ahead, a few meteor showers hitting the road and a large Terminator that is known as a Harvester comes out of the cliff, firing this plasma beam from its shoulder, taking down the drivers with one shot. These serious obstacles manage to wipe out most of the vehicles and leaving only four remaining, but the one driving the monster truck fell a part by the Harvester, making Kirito reach at third place while the Delorean was right in front of him. The racer driving the Mach Six was still in the lead, driving pretty fast and is further ahead than the other two.

The Harvester continues the peruse against the other players, coming towards Kirito from behind him and was close of taking him out with two plasma shots, but Kirito saw them and moves left to the right to evade them. Kirito was getting close of reaching second place, stuck in a fight between him and Parzival who are even match against each other. Kirito and Parzival who are close to one another, hitting each other to reach second place, but more meteor showers came down upon the road in front of them and the Harvester makes one last attack. It fires a plasma shot, which misses them the moment they both move away from one another, but just when it fires again, almost hitting Kirito and forcing him to move further left, he ends up falling over a few small craters from the meteors, forcing him to go slow. Parzival got the lead on second place and they finally made it to the finish line while the Harvester backs away from those attacks, allowing Kirito to reach third place.

The race was complete and only three drivers made it to the end in one peace. The driver of the Mach Six made it a few seconds faster than Parzival and Kirito, but was unfortunate to break a record here. Her reward was a double points, doubling the coins she owns right now and also an artefact that is a Bumblebee Transformer, allowing her to drive and to transform into a large robot for battle. Parzival and Kirito only got a small wealth of coins, but since Kirito was third place, he only got a small portion of coins, but was enough.

* * *

"Kirito?" Asuna calls out to him, bringing his flashback to an end when he returns to reality with Asuna and Yui.

"Daddy?" Yui taps on the side of his left face, making him look back to Yui and smiles a little to her.

"Sorry about that." Kirito said to Yui then turns to Asuna and says "I am getting close of reaching first place."

"You haven't even reached second place yet." Asuna said

"Well… I'm getting there."

"Sure you are." Asuna turns back and walks to the large tree "Maybe you should stop with the racing and focus on what you are capable of doing right now." Asuna said when looking back to Kirito

"I just like to try something new here." Kirito walks closer to Asuna "But I'm going to win someday."

Asuna smiles "I like your determination. However, how are you planning on winning a race without a car? You lost that car four days ago when trying to take someone else's car."

"Well… I uhh…"

Asuna comes back to Kirito and wraps her arms around his right arm "That's enough of racing, come on Kirito."

"Don't forget about me!" Yui calls out when flying over their heads and lands on top of the right shoulder of Asuna.

"Well, it's just the three of us." Kirito said "Let's go then."


	2. Chapter 2

Kirito and Asuna sits together by the tree, looking out at the view and gazing upon the sun slowly going down in this world. The two sits there with their hands together while Yui was flying around, but eventually got tired and flew back to Kirito where she goes back inside one of his pockets.

"She's tuckered out." Kirito said while watching Yui going into his pocket

"How is Leafa going?" Asuna asks

"She's doing fine." Kirito looks back to Asuna "She's heading out for some food supplies. I would come, but…"

"Hmmnn, you got to stop making her go do all the chores."

"Hey, I have a date today."

"Which you knew and you let her go out anyway."

"Yeah… Well..." Kirito looks forward, scratching the back of his head then looks back to Asuna and says "How is everyone else?"

"Well, I think Klein is off some quest with some friends. He also he was thinking of changing his avatar. Do you know what it could be?"

"I think he was planning on doing some samurai guy." Kirito said when placing his hands at the back of his head and lies back on the floor.

"Silica and Lis are exploring the sector of Minecraft, I think Agil is joining Eugene on another quest against a boss. I can't believe you actually went on a quest with that guy."

"Well, one of his guys shows up and asks if I could join Eugene and the rest of the Salamander Clan, I couldn't really say no to that and Leafa was already on this quest too with them. So I had to go."

"Shame I wasn't there…" Asuna looks slightly down to the floor, saddened that she was left behind "I haven't went on a boss raid with you for a long time."

"Don't worry, there's plenty of things we can do together."

"I guess. You haven't told me on what happened in that boss raid."

"Well…" Kirito looks forward and starts to think about it for a moment "The boss was great, but the stuff we used against it was crazy."

Three days ago, Kirito joins two Salamanders on a location out of ALfheim and onto another sector of the OASIS. Once they made it to one of the sectors, arriving inside an underground dungeon that takes them through a huge labyrinth where all sorts of monsters and traps dwell within. Kirito arrives at the front gate of the labyrinth, meeting with Eugene, leader of the Salamanders and the man in charge of this whole quest. Eugene stands with over thirty Salamanders, but not just the Salamanders are going on this quest, when Leafa arrives, she came here with Sakuya, Alicia and sixteen other players who wants to be part of this. During the mix, there have been some players wearing a different avatar skin, one of them who is Mortimer, Eugene's brother, wearing a new skin of a Blood Elf character known as Lor'themar Theron. The others players with different avatar skins like a male Garrett Hawke who wields a battle axe, Ivy Valentine with a great sword, Reaper with dual wielding shotgun and two Sangheili Elites with plasma rifles.

Leafa stands beside Alicia and Sakuya, but once she saw Kirito approaching, she smiles and waves her hand out and walks over to him "Hey, Kirito."

"Hey Leafa, How's it going?"

"I'm fine. You actually made it."

"I couldn't say no to your message and Eugene's message about this quest."

"Eugene called you too?" Leafa asks, surprised at Kirito

"He didn't really come… But…" Kirito looks behind Leafa and notices Eugene approaching the two

Eugene stands in front of the two and got both their attentions. He stands there in this serious look that he always looks like when meeting other players. "Kirito. So good for you to come to this quest."

"Yeah, it's been a while since we first saw each other. I think you and I fought together on the level one hundred boss."

"Yes. Just so you know, I will be running the show here, so I don't want any freelancing from you."

"Don't worry." Kirito raise his right arm forward, aiming his fist at the ceiling "I got everyone's back."

"Good." Eugene turns back and walks through the crowd so he could stand in front of the gate. He turns around and faces everyone, getting their attention by making a short speech. "Listen up. Through this gate is a labyrinth, so with this many people, we split into teams and move on further within the labyrinth. Whoever makes it to the end, encounter the boss, evaluate its abilities and strength and then regroup with the rest of us so we could organise an attack." Eugene looks to his brother Mortimer "Mortimer, your with me."

Mortimer nods "Sure thing."

Eugene looks back to the rest "Pick a team and split into a mix of teams of six players. We all move in together, but as we advance further within, we all split apart and go through separate pathways."

Kirito looks back to Leafa and she says "I guess it's us two together."

"Yeah."

"Don't forget about us." Sakuya approaches Kirito with Alicia and two other players, one of them happens to be Hawke.

"This is going to be great!" Alicia said "We haven't been through a dungeon like this before." She looks to Sakuya "Do you expect to find any dragons in there?"

"Were about to go inside a labyrinth dungeon where there's all sorts of monsters, so yes, there's bound to be one or two dragons somewhere in there."

"Yes and let's not try and tame one…" Leafa said when turning her head to Kirito, getting him to raise an eyebrow when leaning his upper body back

"Why are you looking at me for?"

"You tried to tame that… Black dragon with red eyes. In the end, Lisbeth died and Silica ran away from it."

"Hey, Silica wanted to have that Red Eyes Black Dragon." Kirito looks forward and sighs a bit from the nose and crosses his arms. He mutters to himself "I could have gotten it if you guys let me chase after it."

Eugene interrupts the conversation when shouting out to the players, saying "Were moving in!" He then looks forward as the gate opens up slowly and moves on through with his legendary blade drawn in front of him. Everyone else drew weapons and began to follow him through.

"We'll talk about this later." Leafa said "Come on Kirito."

"I'm right behind you." Kirito said while checking his inventory and brings out his legendary weapon, the famous golden Excalibur.

The party enters the maze and the gate behind them closes shut, trapped inside this place where the only exit is on the other side through dangerous paths that awaits them. After a few minutes, everyone splits up from one another, moving together and watching their surroundings, making sure that they stay focus on what comes in front of them.

After five minutes inside the maze, hostile's monsters suddenly appears and engages the players, attacking them from underneath them or from walls. There was a chance that some areas shows to be fake and have monsters hiding on the other side of a fake wall that should not be there. The battle began and not a single fatality has happen so far, but as they move further within, traps and tricks shows up and become a serious problem for the players. For example, the first fatality happens to one of the teams when they found a chest, a small looking chest in a dead end and brought the players closer to it to open it up. Once they did, a trap was sprung, triggering a bomb that blew up three players who stood in front of the chest, leaving the other three to fend off against an incoming monster that comes around the corner.

Elsewhere, Kirito and his team walks down this empty pathway and encounter no sign of any monsters yet. The player who is Hawke decides to take point and moves up ahead, not realising that he just sprung a trap, triggered a monster to appear on his right through the wall. This massive spider came out of the wall and attacks, lunging itself onto the player and eating him until his health bar reaches zero. Kirito and the others ran over to assist, but was too late, the player shatters into coins, leaving all his coins and losing all of his stuff.

Leafa and Alicia stays out of this and stands behind the group, disgusted at that giant spider and they happen to be really afraid of seeing spiders. Alicia screams out loud the moment that spider came out of hiding, making her stand behind Leafa who was just shivering for the moment when watching it devour a player.

Leafa sighs and looks away 'I hate spiders!" She looks back to Kirito and said "Kirito, kill it!"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Kirito said when charging towards the spider.

The spider attacks with a projectile web towards Kirito, trapped him in a cover of web and holds him for a while. Sakuya and another player beside her charges in and delivers a blow against the spider, damaging it and pushing it back. Kirito breaks free then attacks too, charging in and swinging down the Excalibur, striking the spider in half and shattering it to thousands of coin pieces for the three to share individually.

Elsewhere, Eugene and his team battles against different sort of monsters. His brother Mortimer slays a single monster that appears above them, there he quickly strikes it down and took all the coin that fell upon them like it was raining. they clear a path, they move to the pathway to the right then go left and move straight ahead, but they stop at halfway when they find a dead end in the distance.

"It's a dead end." Said one of the players who was a Sangheili.

"No shit." Said another player

"No…" Mortimer said when shaking his head "The corridor is too long."

Eugene takes a couple of steps forward, away from the others and looks at the dead end of the corridor for a while. He turns back to the Sangheili player and says "Fire your weapon at the wall."

"What?"

"Just do it."

The Sangheili walks up to Eugene and did what he said. He aims his plasma rifle and fires a few rounds at the end of the corridor, triggering an incoming monster that appears inside the wall. A demon, trapped inside this wall, seeing half the body stuck inside and could only use one long arm as a means to attack the players.

"It's alive." The Sangheili said when taking a few steps back while Eugene stands in front of him, holding onto his weapon with both hands.

"It's the demon wall." Mortimer said "They appear in places where they shouldn't be."

"Thanks for the info." Said one of the Salamanders who looks through his inventory and takes out a four slot rocket launcher.

"Is it just me, or is that thing getting closer…"

"I noticed it too." Eugene said when noticing the wall slowly moving towards them. He holds his blade in front of him with both hands to it "So much for the advantage."

Three players engage the monsters behind them while Eugene and the two with the long range weapons attacks the demon wall. The Sangheili and the Salamander with the rocket launcher fires first, delivering some damage to the creature and got it mad. Eugene charges in and clashes against the demon wall, striking with his deadly sword against its large claw and continues delivering some damage while the Sangheili stays behind him and continues firing until his gun overloads. The Salamander joins in with Eugene once he switches weapons to a jousting spear and a shield, but he stays back and lets Eugene take care of this fiend himself. Eugene only took a minute for him to defeat it, bringing the demon wall to pieces and clearing a path for the team to continue moving.

After six minutes gone by inside this labyrinth and only two teams manage to make it out of there and that is Eugene's team and another team who only has two members left. Kirito and his team are still inside the maze, along with the other teams who are still fighting on. Right now, they have lost over eight players in this maze, five against monsters while three died in a trap that was sprung from a chest.

"What do we do now?" One of the Salamanders asks while Eugene and Mortimer looks out at the distance "Should we wait for the others?"

Eugene looks to Mortimer "What do you think?"

Mortimer thinks for a while, but eventually gives him his answer "Attacking the boss with this number of players should suffice." He looks back to Eugene "However, perhaps we wait for another team to show up." He looks back at the maze and could see another team shows up and it was not Kirito's team.

"Now we can go." Eugene said while looking forward and starts moving.

Kirito and the others strike down another spider in front of them, already killing four of them and to also deal with the screams from Alicia and Leafa when one of the spiders came behind them. During the next wave, they lost the other player when he fled through another corridor and is most likely died in battle.

"The pathway is cleared." Kirito said when looking at the others "Come on!"

"There better not be another spider hiding." Said Leafa when running after Kirito and Sakuya while Alicia was behind her

"This place gives me the creeps…" Alicia said

"You know, if this was going to happen, I wouldn't have brought you two here." Sakuya said when standing behind Kirito and looking back towards Alicia and Leafa. She looks back to Kirito, smiling to herself when she comes up to Kirito and grabs his arm.

"…" Kirito stops and looks back to Sakuya, pressing her body against his right arm and bringing an awkward moment between Leafa and Kirito. "Sakuya… What are you doing?"

"How about we ditch these two and work together, don't you think, Kirito?" Sakuya whispers seductively to Kirito, pressing closer with her breasts against his arm, making him uncomfortable right now, but he was enjoying this side of her as he began to blush.

"Get your hands off of him!" Leafa shouts out

"Come on, Kirito." Sakuya said "Let's go for a raid in the dungeon."

"….." Kirito gulps and takes a step to the side, but Sakuya held onto him and was not going to let go.

Something gets involve and interrupts this moment between Kirito and Sakuya, a monster that approaches them. A giant red skin ogre comes forth and interrupts this commotion, bringing their attention towards the ogre as it lets out a deep roar and holding out this massive blade, ready to do battle.

"Safe by the bell…" Kirito said when moving forward and got Sakuya off of him. He looks through his inventory to take out another weapon, bringing a secondary weapon so he could dual wield in this fight against the ogre. Somehow, the only weapon that he thought of using right now was his purple lightsabre. He brings out this purplish energy blade and held onto it with his left hand while still holding onto the Excalibur on his right hand.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Sakuya said when looking at the lightsabre

Kirito charges towards the ogre, running very fast and takes a leap into the air and sent both his weapons into the front torso of the beast. Before the ogre could attack him, Kirito got his blades through the beast and delivers serious damage against it. He continues the attack by climbing up by pulling his swords out and sending them back inside the ogre, continues climbing up higher at the ogre until finally the ogre could no longer take much more of this. The ogre shatters to pieces, spilling the coins all over the area and sending Kirito falling back to the floor.

Kirito looks back to the others "Come on, we got to reach to the exit."

Sakuya sighs while lowering her head slightly and lowering her eyes "I got to find a man like him in this game."

The four got back into the game and moves up ahead, moving down a few corridors, going two lefts, a right and straight ahead towards the exit where they find another player up ahead who made it out of the maze by himself. The player was a Salamander, carrying a spear and was the last member of his team while his friends either died out or ran in different directions.

Before Kirito and the others could talk to him, something else was happening further away and got their attention. Eugene and the team of players who survives the labyrinth now faces off against a dangerous dragon that lurks in the caves, letting off a gust of flames at the players, killed four of the players already who did not have time to evade.

Kirito and the others arrive, excited to see a giant dragon in a dungeon that hides a large amount of gold and a single artefact that lurks within these caves. Eugene and the others have been fighting this dragon for a while now, already analyses the boss's pattern on attacks thanks to Mortimer who was sitting back and strategizes a way to counter, but they lost four players in the skirmish.

Kirito shouts out "Eugene!"

Eugene stops and looks towards Kirito "Draw the dragon out of the cave and into the open." He looks back to the dragon and notices it preparing to send another breath of fire towards him. He retaliates by placing his sword back into his inventory and takes out a large red kite shield, he uses it to block the fire and sent the fire into two.

Two Salamanders charge in while the dragon was attacking Eugene, but when they got closer, the dragon kept attacking by turning its head across the area, burning the two players and shattering them to coins. Once the dragon stops using the fire, one of the players who was a Sangheili charges up a plasma launcher and fires. He hit the dragon three times to the face with three glowing plasma bombs, blowing up the head of the beast and delivering serious damage. Kirito and Leafa charges in together, both holding onto their single weapons and charges in on the side, striking the left side of the neck and bringing more pain to the dragon.

"It's coming out!" Mortimer responds "It's going to change its attacks."

The large black dragon comes out and spreads its wings, using the wings to knock everyone to the ground with a strong gust of wind. Once everyone was down, the dragon sends a fireball towards Mortimer, hitting his body and delivering a critical hit against his health bar. The damage brought serious injuries to his health, which forces him to retreat and avoid another attack if he wants to live to see this match through. As for the dragon, the dragon jumps over the area and slams the floor with the front of its claws, readying itself to face off against the players.

Eugene rises up and brings out his sword. He aims it towards the dragon while shouting out "Engage!"

Everyone charges on all sides against the dragon, while those with long range weapons, stays back and continues firing over the players heads. The dragon held on well against the attacks, surviving serious hits from legendary weapons, but unfortunately, the health bar from the dragon slowly falls to a point where it will not be long until it breaks a part into coins.

"We almost have it!" Eugene calls out

Together, Kirito and Leafa charges in together to the front of the dragon, after Sakuya strikes the front arm of the dragon and got its attention towards her. When the dragon looks back to Kirito and Leafa, preparing to launch a gust of flames, but was too late and took two serious stabs through the head. This here brought the end to the dragon and very soon, the dragon screams in pain before suddenly shattering into hundreds of thousands of coins.

The dragon was no more, the survivors cheer and their weapons aiming at the ceiling when the dragon shatters into coins. The battle was done and the survivors took claim to the coins by absorbing a small portion of it into their inventories, since they are force to share and did not want anyone to start a fight with the other player.

Leafa looks to Kirito, tempted to leap into his arms, although she knew exactly how it would react and in the end, Alicia lunges herself onto Kirito from the side and wraps her arms around him. Kirito blushes when getting into this awkward situation, especially when Sakuya got involve and brought back a serious déjà vu on what happen the last time he help these two players out in ALfheim.

"Well, doesn't this look familiar?" Eugene said when approaching the four together "The last time I seen this was during my invasion to the World Tree."

"I guess it is." Kirito moves the girls off of him and turns to face Eugene "Now were fighting together."

"For the time being. I'll be seeing you around shortly."

"Same to you." Kirito lend his hand out, offering Eugene a fist bump

Eugene looks at his fist for the moment, then smiles and responds "Yeah." He lend his hand out and fist bumps Kirito's.


	3. Chapter 3

Kirito, Asuna and Yui left the planet of Aincrad and travels together through one of the shopping centres of the OASIS. They went to a shopping place that is stack full of weapons, items, avatars and machine-type weapons that a player could use as a type of vehicle. The only thing this place does not have is any type of medieval-fantasy, based weapons as this place is meant for modern and futuristic weapons.

The three moves through this place, avoiding the players that are coming and going from this place. As they look around, Kirito looks to his left and notices three players who walk past the three. One was Jango Fett, Boba Fett and a Spartan who is Carter, but he manage to change the colour of his Spartan armour from blue to red.

"Say, Kirito." Asuna taps on his right shoulder to make him look back to her "What is Sinon doing here anyway?"

"Oh, well… Remember that time when she got killed? Well she's been coming here to try and stock up the stuff she lost."

"Oh…"

"I think Klein is here too. I've heard he's planning on changing his avatar to someone else."

"Really? I heard Sinon is doing the same thing. What kind of avatars are they planning on using?"

"Maybe you should ask them yourself." Kirito looks forward and spots Klein in his usual avatar look.

Klein notices them and raise his right hand in the air "Hey! Kirito and Asuna."

Yui flies off of Asuna's shoulder and flies towards Klein to fly around him "Don't forget about me!"

"My mistake." Klein moves his right hand finger towards Yui "Hey Yui."

"What are you doing here?" Kirito asks when he and Asuna stands in front of him "Have you been killed too?"

"Yeah right. I thought of gearing myself up with a new avatar."

"What do you have in mind?" Kirito asks

"I don't know yet…" Klein places both hands at the back of his head and leans his upper body back. His eyes soon looks to the right when seeing an interesting sight on an avatar that got his liking. "Maybe that guy."

The others look towards the player nearby who had his back towards them. He looks to the side and the group got the view of the front of his appearance, seeing him in this cybernetic body suit with grey and black, and shows to have long silver hair that stretch down to his waist. He has taken the avatar form of Hakumen.

Kirito huffs and looks towards Klein "That guy is too cool for you to be that."

Klein lowers his arms and steps forward to Kirito "Hey!"

"Um… Where is Sinon?" Asuna asks and looks around to see if she can find her.

"Probably trying to get a new gun in that auction." Klein said

"Auction?"

"She's trying to get this type of weapon in an auction." Klein shrugs "I don't know what it is."

Elsewhere, Sinon was just about to take her leave after failing to reach the price on obtaining a powerful instant-killing weapon. She got off her seat and walks out of the room, while the rich player with the avatar of Serious Sam, rushes to the front to obtain the UC2 Super Shock Rifle.

When coming to the exit, she stops and encounters a few players entering the room who have come for the next weapon in the auction. Sinon comes face to face with a famous player who has the avatar of the Doom Slayer. The man stops and stares at Sinon under his helmet and remains silent to her. Another player, who has the avatar of Sonya Blade, appearing before Sinon with her dark green pants, grey tight shirt and a military hat on her head.

"Move out of the way." The woman responds for the Doom Slayer.

Sinon looks to Sonya for a moment, then back to the Doom Slayer and simply did as she was told. She moves away and allows the two to enter the auction room and watches them walk past her. She stays to the side and stares at the Doom Slayer, astonished at first when knowing just who he was.

"That was U1tra_N1ghtMarE." Sinon thought to herself. She was about to leave, but she turns her attention to the front to see what the next weapon is going to be put in the auction.

"Our next weapon on the agenda." A hologram of the weapon appears at the front and shows the name and price tag underneath it. "The BFG 9000. Now let's start the bid with a hundred thousand. Who has a hundred thousand?"

Sinon takes her leave after that and ends up walking further within this armoury. She ends up walking through one of the long corridors where it shows a dozen avatar characters on both sides of the walls. She looks left to right at a so many choices, she could see the holographic display on what the avatar look like and can strike a pose when a player walks by. One avatar character did get her attention, which was the avatar of Sarah Kerrigan, the one who shot Sinon and made her lose everything in that battle.

* * *

That great battle that happen a while ago inside Planet Doom, one of the best known locations to get so much coins and artefacts, but the battle is so huge that you have to check all directions if a player wants to survive. This was the first time that Kirito and Sinon teams up in this massive Team Deathmatch. It was here where they tried to get to know the OASIS and to get into a massive battle with a hundred players on their side to battle against hundreds of players on the opposing side and also against NPC creatures that are hostile against both sides. The Team Deathmatch is when two teams battle off against each other, whoever wins gains all the coins of the victims they kill, but during the battle, a boss makes an appearance and joins the NPC creatures, whoever kills the boss gains a random artefact.

Right now the battle is underway and both armies clash against one another near this large pyramid nearby, filled with hundreds of arachnid type spiders, all crawling over the pyramid and soon began crawling off the pyramid to attack the players. As for the battle below, it was a large slaughter, both sides giving all they got and using everything against one another.

Kirito was in the front lines, charging in with his purple Lightsaber, using that weapon to deflect many bullets or lasers or any other projectile weapons he could deflect with his Lightsaber. Sinon helps Kirito by getting the bird's eye view of the valley from where she is, sitting far back with her long barrel sniper rifle, picking targets and helping Kirito move through.

"You're going pretty fast down there, Kirito." Sinon said while watching Kirito through the scope of her rifle, watching him run his Lightsaber through his enemies, killing three of them already.

"Hey, I got to be focus in this fight." Kirito said while jumping in a trench. He looks above him when seeing a Scorpion Tank driving over his head and firing a shell towards the pyramid. Kirito looks forward and quickly checks his inventory to take out another weapon, an advance handgun that has two primary fires instead of one. The first primary weapon fires a red energy ball, delivering damage to his opponents while the secondary fire is a stun round, firing a smaller red energy ball that could disable an opponent for a minute or more if he keeps shooting at the player. Kirito moves through the trenches, killing two players with his Lightsaber and shot someone dead who was above the trenches, a player who looks like Sonya Blade with a machinegun. He kept moving until he made it out of the trenches, stopped when he made it out of there and sees this large arachnid in front of him. Before he could attack, Sinon took his kill and shot the spider with her rifle, killing it instantly.

"Hurry up and keep moving." Sinon said to Kirito "The enemy team is storming the pyramid."

Kirito suddenly took two hits to the chest from his right by a player who is Deadpool. He aims his gun, firing three shots and only hitting the player once, since he went into cover to avoid the others. Kirito looks out at the pyramid and decides to go straight towards there, but first, he deals with a few players ahead of them who stands in his way.

Sinon aims the scope towards the pyramid to see what she and Kirito are dealing with, she got a view of a group of players standing on the side of the pyramid. She saw six Nazgul players wielding red Lightsabers and another player above them happens to be the Witch King who wields two red Lightsabers. This group already slain a dozen arachnid creatures when they storm up here and are still fighting them, but they stop and targets the players that try to get through them.

"Looks like no man could take them on." Sinon said while watching them fight through the scope of her rifle. She aims her scope towards the player who avatars the Witch King then fires her rifle. She manage to hit the Witch King in the face, shattering him to coins and sending all of his coins and other stuff down the stairs.

The Nazgul stops and looks back to their leader, watching him shattering to coins, but they try to preserve his money by taking it for themselves and would need to survive in order to give him back what was lost to him. However, things become bad for them as a player from above comes crashing down upon them and takes all six of them on. A player who is in the avatar of Ogrim Doomhammer, taking a leap through the air with his huge war hammer and crushing one of the Nazgul players, shattering him into coins. The player as Ogrim swings to the right and sent one of them flying then swings to the left and crushes the other, he swung at the other three horizontally through the air with his hammer and misses. The three last Nazgul avoids the swing of the hammer then charges in and sent their Lightsabers through the chest, shattering to more coins than the Witch King did.

Kirito comes running up the steps and charges towards the three Nazgul players, he shot one of them in the back with the stun mode of his gun and sent him to the ground. The other two turns back and clashes against Kirito, going an all-out Lightsaber duel between Kirito and the Nazgul. He eventually sent his Lightsaber through one of them and shattering him to coins, then turns to the other and strikes him down. The last one who slowly got up looks to Kirito, but before the two could attack, he takes a hit in the face and shatters.

"Ha, nice shot." Kirito looks back at the view

"Can't have you take all the credit. Now who's next?" Sinon aims her scope elsewhere through the battlefield, seeing fights happening all over the place, but once she found a target, she was too late to act on time. Someone else from the opposing team was taking the bird's eye view just like her, another sniper who looks like Sarah Kerrigan. Sinon moves her scope around and notices something, which brought her to move her scope back and saw that sniper, aiming her rifle straight towards her then fires. Sinon was too late to fire, she gets hit straight through the eye and shatters, killed before she could ever react on time.

* * *

Asuna calls out to Sinon and got her out of the flashback. She turns towards her and notices Klein and Kirito and Yui together, all moving towards her. She smiles a little and responds "Hey guys."

"What are you doing down here?" Kirito asks

"Just…" Sinon stops and looks back to Sarah Kerrigan "It's nothing."

"Hm?" Kirito looks to the avatar and back to Sinon "You going to change your avatar too?"

"What? No." Sino looks back to Kirito "What, you changing?"

"Of course not. I'm not changing my avatar… Although…" Kirito looks away and thought to himself on picturing an avatar. The only image that came into his mind was Cloud Strife.

"You are not changing your look." Asuna intervenes and rejects the idea of changing Kirito's avatar

"Why not?"

"I don't want to… Hang out with someone with a different face." Asuna said when turning her head away

"Maybe you can get a new avatar." Klein said

"Nobody is changing anyone's look." Asuna looks to Klein "Everyone looks great the way they are."

"I agree." Sinon said "I prefer to stay the way I look like here. Looking at the other snipers around here just doesn't look good for me."

"That's true. So with that well said and done, should we get a move on before I log out?" Kirito said "Leafa is probably at home right now, so I don't have much time to waste here."

"I'm not really done yet." Sinon said "I still got a few more stuff I need to collect."

"Guess we can stay for a little while."

The group turns back and leaves the hallway of avatars. They return to the other rooms to check out any of the weapons that gets their interest. During the searching through the guns with Sinon, Kirito looks to the right at these two players, where one is a robot-humanoid fighter, named Pyros, while the other person beside it was a simple player with no avatar form of a certain character. One thing got Kirito's attention was that they came up to the players who came walking out of the auction, seeing a dozen of different players leaving the room and only one of them got Kirito's attention.

"That player…" Kirito mutters to himself when he stares at the player who has the avatar of the Doom Slayer. He looks at the nametag above his head, shocked when recognising the name that looks so familiar to him. This moment here brought some memories in Kirito, bringing him back to that time where Sinon got shot and was left to fight against enemy players around him.

Back during the battle, after Sinon was taken out of the fight by a better sniper, Kirito was left by himself and left to fight against many of his enemies around him. When he found out that Sinon died, he calls out her name, but was a waste of breath and went ahead to try and defend himself against the attacks around him.

One player at the bottom of the pyramid was a Yautja Elder, a Predator that has almost all the basic weapons a Predator actually has. He targets Kirito with two plasma cannons he has on both shoulders, firing the both of them towards him and force Kirito to block the both projectiles with his purple Lightsaber. After blocking those two projectiles, he decides to go run up the pyramid and avoids a few more plasma shots from that Predator a couple of times until it stops and turns its attention to someone near him.

When Kirito made it to the top, he stops and watches a fight between two players that ends just when he made it to the top. He saw a Sith Lord, Darth Revan behead Hercules, a famous Disney character and made him shatter to coins in front of him. Darth Revan notices Kirito right after Hercules shatters to coins, and after absorbing all of his coins and stuff, it was Kirito's turn to face a player who plans to imitate a Sith Lord.

"Just my luck." Kirito said while holding onto his purple Lightsaber in front of him with both hands to it. He looks at his nametag above his head, identified as U1tra_N1ghtMarE.

U1tra_N1ghtMarE aims his red Lightsaber towards Kirito with one hand to it, while scrolling his inventory with his right hand and brings out another red Lightsaber. He charges first and so does Kirito, clashing together on the top of the pyramid like a Jedi fighting a Sith. They fight on until some players came to the top and intervenes with their one on one fight. The two ends up stopping and focus on fighting against the others until it was just the two of them still standing at the top. Kirito was aboue to turn to face U1tra_N1ghtMarE, but just when he did, he took a strike to the chest and a kick off the pyramid with just a quarter of his health bar still intact.

Kirito stops falling down the steps and looks down at the wound he took from that Lightsaber. He looks back to Darth Revan who stands on the top, looking down at Kirito and stands the only one at the top. Kirito rises back up, tempted to continue the fight against him and he was eager to continue the fight as well, but of course, another interference happens when someone fires a rocket over Kirito's head, blasting the front of U1tra_N1ghtMarE and covering him with smoke and flames. Kirito looks back to find some players storming the pyramid, but when Kirito looks forward, he saw no sign of the player at the top of the pyramid.

* * *

Kirito's memories end there and still watches U1tra_N1ghtMare taking his leave. He shook his head of disappointment, probably because he did not get the BFG-9000 and somehow, another player manage to get their hands on the ultra-killing weapon. He ends up leaving the scene with some players following him out of the room.

"You notice him too?" Sinon stood behind Kirito and got him to look back at her

"Yeah. That's U1tra_N1ghtMarE." Kirito looks back at him before he leaves "I fought him before when he was using a different avatar."

"Woah… That's him?" Klein looks over to him before he left "He's one of the big shots in the OASIS."

"He's the one who found the Praetor Suit in Sector Hell." Sinon said while crossing her arms "They say he defeated the Armoured Titan on Planet Doom."

"I thought he killed the Iron Giant?"

"No, I think it was a giant blue guy, can't remember the name."

"Well anyways. They say he's forging a new faction in the OASIS. He's already got a handful of players from the faction of Castle Wolfenstein." Sinon said

"Did he send you an invite?" Kirito looks to Sinon

Sinon nods "I declined the offer, so they went ahead and hired the one who sniped me. Bastards…"

"Damn."

"Doesn't matter. I was going to turn them down anyway. Besides… Those players are real serious when it comes with killing demons."

"Really?"

"Kirito. Don't you have somewhere you have to be?" Asuna asks

"Oh right! I have to go." Kirito backs away from the group "I'll message you when I have time to come back on." He moves his hands over the side of his head "Bye Asuna."

Yui comes flying out "Don't forget about me daddy!"

"Bye Yui." He lifts the headgear off and his avatar form fades into pixels


	4. Chapter 4

Kirito and the gang returns together in one of the sectors of the OASIS. The team travels to a sector where it lies many type of colosseums or arenas for teams matches, singles matches, sporting matches and even free for all matches. This sector shows many type of places where a team could choose what type of matches they wish to be, while the crowd can sit back and watch the whole match to see who wins.

Kirito and the gang travels to the roman colosseum where in this place a player can have a one on one match or a team match in an open area. The rules in this arena forbids those who use serious technological weapons like the modern day or a futuristic weapons against their opponents. Only fantasy-based weapons and magic are the only things the players can use, which is the perfect place for Kirito to test his strength against many players in open battle.

When the team arrives through the portal, they meet up with a handful of competitor fighters who are ready for a team match or a singles match against someone. Just when they arrive, they end up moving to the side to allow some players to leave. They find characters like Minato Namikaze, Tracer and Sonic leaving the area by going through the portal the team just went through.

"Damn, look at these players." Klein said when walking forward and looking at many players nearby. He soon starts to blush when noticing a handful of female players walking past him and the gang. He saw female characters like Orchid, Dark Magician Girl, Erza Scarlet and Lara Croft leaving the area, but when they went past Klein, the girl who was Orchid gives Klein a wink before leaving.

"Seriously Klein?" Lisbeth said when turning her eyes to him and crossing her arms

Klein sighs when watching them leave "I do hope there actually girls and not guys in those avatars…" He then shivers when just thinking about it.

"There actually girls." Leafa walks up to Klein "There part of the Valkyries."

"How do you know that?" Klein asks

"Didn't you see the symbol on the side of their arms?"

"I don't think he was looking at their arms, Asuna." Kirito said

"There part of an old faction in the OASIS." Leafa said "They are a group with only women in there."

"How do they even know?" Klein asks "A guy could join the group as a girl."

"That's not possible." Said a player who heard the conversation. She approaches the group and brought their attention towards her. She stood in her twenties, looking a bit older than most of the members of the group except for Klein. She wears her own avatar creation with long purple hair that stretch down to her waist and blue eyes to match her colour armour. She wears a blue metal corset-shaped breastplate on her torso and a black skirt with white ends. On her arms she has two full length arm-guards with black cloth pauldrons, and on her legs she has thigh-high metal boots. The weapons she carries is a small silver kite shield around her left arm and a longsword seen in the sheath on her waist.

Klein felt a love-struck again, the same way when he felt when he first saw Freyja during his time on helping Kirito obtain the Excalibur. Before he could say anything, Asuna steps forward and asks "And who are you?"

"Haven't we met before?" Leafa asks when staring at this girl

The girl points to the top above her breasts to show a symbol of a symbol. It was a white sword with black and gold outlines and white wings spread out from behind the sword.

"You wear the same symbol as the girls who left." Lisbeth said "You're a Valkyrie."

"She's Michelle." Klein said and gives them all a surprise

"Of course you would know her name." Lisbeth said

"But we met her before." Klein looks to Lisbeth and looks to Kirito "That day when we bumped into that red haired girl?"

"Michelle…" Leafa mutters the name "I remember now…"

* * *

In another flashback, during the time when Kirito and the gang joins the OASIS, both Klein and Kirito went for a fly together through the sky across Aincrad for the night. Thanks to Aincrad being part of the OASIS, the players can now fly as much as they want, a special gift and an apology for false advertisement. The players could never reach the end of the World Tree and was never a reward at the top where the player can achieve better wings that allows them to fly. Thanks to the OASIS being part of ALfheim Online, every player can finally take flight and can stay in the skies as much as they want.

Right now, Kirito and Klein descends to the ground for a break and meets up with both Silica and Leafa in the forest at night. During the meeting, it was at this day that they come across players from the OASIS who ventures into Aincrad. This whole encounter became more of a damsel in distress, just like how Kirito met Leafa for the first time in Aincrad. The group encounters a battle taking place in the forest between the once small faction known as the Wings of Valkyrie and the Black Rings.

Michelle was part of the group, except she wore an avatar character of Lightning in her normal attire outfit. She and two other female players like Brigitte and Ahri was by her side, running through the forest and fighting against the enemy players. During the chase, Brigitte defends herself against an incoming attack from a male Qunari Arishok who came swinging two axes at her and damages her energy shield she put up. When she blocks his attack, another player came out and impales her from behind with a spear and shatters her into coins. The Arishok absorbs all of the coins then went after the other two who are still running.

Michelle and the other player Ahri stops when finding out that their friend just died in battle. They turn to face their enemy that comes rushing through and attacking them. The Arishok came rushing out and clashes against Michelle, while Ahri moves to the side to distract him from the rear. Just when that happens, the one who took out Brigitte, appears from above and dives down with her spear to strike down Ahri. She did see it on time and evades the attack, which distracts Michelle for a moment to allow the Arishok to strike her to the chest and sent her back away with just half the health she has right now.

"This is not good…" Michelle mutters to herself when looking at the two players. She looks at her friend and asks "You going to be alright."

The female player with the spear stands next to the Arishok and reveals to be the avatar character of Aranea Highwind, but the only thing different is that she change the hair colour of her to a darker red.

The woman leans her spear to her shoulder and responds "Give it up. We're done giving chase and killing one of your friends at a time."

"The rest of the Valkyrie's will come for you, you know that, right?" The girl who was Ahri said

The woman laughs and responds "Do you think we care? You only have twelve members of your group and we already killed several of you. You're faction is good for the picking." She looks to the Arishok and said "Finish it."

"Finally." The Arishok twirls his axes and approaches the two at the ready.

As he gets closer to his targets, a sudden interference happens when Klein storms out of the bushes and confronts the player. Everyone stops and turns their heads towards him when he appears, standing before them with his sword drawn and ready to take on this player.

"That's far enough!" Klein shouts out after revealing himself to the group "As a samurai, I can't stand by and watch you harm them."

Both Kirito and Leafa comes out of the bushes behind Klein. "So much for the element of surprise." Kirito said

Leafa sighs and crosses her arms "Yeah, nice job Klein."

"Hey!"

"And just who the hell –" The female player stops and gazes her eyes towards Kirito and Silica who stands behind him. She was stun at first when seeing his face and brought a slight flashback of seeing Kirito in his Sword Art Online appearance. "It can't be…"

"What should we do?" The Arishok replies

"Hey you." She aims her spear towards Kirito "Boy with the black hair. What's your name?"

"Huh?"

"Tell me your name?!"

"It's Kirito."

"Son of a bitch…"

"Am I supposed to know who you are?"

"You're the asshole who locked me up and my gang in Sword Art Online. It's Rosalia!"

"Rosalia…" Silica shakes her head and holds onto Kirito's arm tighter 'No…"

"You know this girl?" Leafa asks

"She was a red player in SAO. She and her guild kill players." Silica said to Leafa "She was trying to steal Pina from me."

"If it isn't Silica and the little lizard." Rosalia looks towards her and her pet blue dragon that still remains on her head "I can't believe you're still alive."

"….."

"You guys should get lost. This doesn't concern you anymore, this isn't even SAO anymore."

"Well, we were in the neighbourhood… And." Kirito scratches the back of his head "Couldn't stop Klein from saving people and couldn't really stop him."

"Yeah. So why don't you two just back off." Klein responds fiercely

The Qunari looks back to Rosalia and asks "There's too many of them."

"I know… It's him that concerns me…" Rosalia stares at Kirito for a while. She looks back to the two Valkyrie's, but soon sighs and ends up calling the retreat "Let's get out of here. We'll get them another time." She then looks back to Silica and aims her spear towards her pet dragon "I'll be seeing you two later. I promise you that."

The Qunari snarls and leaves the area by taking off the headset, which makes him shatter to pixels. As for Rosalia, she turns back and walks away. Ahri was about to pursue Rosalia, but Michelle grabs her and told her to stay and let her be for the time being. She then looks towards the others and approaches them.

Michelle bows to Klein first and got him fluster by the way her avatar looks. She responds "Thank you very much for saving us." She raise her head up and responds "My name is Michelle. It is nice to see some nice people in the OASIS."

* * *

"It's been a while."

"You change your avatar." Kirito said

"I…" Michelle looks down at her avatar then back to them and responds "I thought of making my own avatar."

"I represent the Valkyries. I heard you're conversation and you're misunderstanding the concept on how we operate in our faction."

"You have a way to determine a player's gender?" Kirito asks "I thought you're not allowed to do that."

"That's true, although the last player who told his true identity to the world, ended up getting everyone to help him stop a company from conquering the OASIS."

"The Hero of the OASIS…"

"So what's you're secret then?" Asuna asks

"It's simple… We have an Infinity Stone."

"A what?" Klein, Kirito and Lisbeth all said that at the same time when looking at Michelle

"It's true… You don't know about the six Infinity Stones of the OASIS?" Michelle turns her eyes left to right when looking at each individual of the group

"I've heard about the Infinity Stones." Leafa said "There was talks that three Infinity Stones have been found in the OASIS."

"That's right." Yui comes out and floats above their heads "The Valkyries and Castle Wolfenstein possesses an Infinity Stone. Some say that either the Hellfire Crusaders or the Black Dragon Emperor possess the third one."

"We Valkyrie's have been struggling at times against some factions, since they now know that they know we have an Infinity Stone." Michelle said "The Black Dragon Emperor is our enemy faction and Castle Wolfenstein is holding a bit of a grudge against us, but luckily for us, they don't care about fighting another faction. As for the Hellfire Crusaders, some say that they might end up starting either a friendly or a serious fight with the newly Night Sentinels that is being made right now."

"Damn… Talk about a serious faction wars." Kirito scratches the back of his head

"It's been crazy since the High Five acquired the three keys and solved Halliday's Easter Egg." Leafa said "They added new sectors and different places, but since that whole quest is finally over, the only thing people do now is join a group and fight each other."

"I'm wondering what would happen if one faction got all the stones." Sinon said

"I'm wondering the same thing." Klein looks back

"Sounds curious, but if they unite all the Infinity Stones together and forged the Infinity Gauntlet…" Kirito said with a concern look

"The player could wipe out half of the players in the OASIS." Yui mentions.

"I don't think we will have to worry about that." Kirito said "I doubt anyone could ever unite all of them together."

"I guess you're right."

"Hey… Isn't that one of Eugene's followers?" Leafa asks when pointing towards one of the members of the Salamanders.

"Wonder if he knows where Eugene is." Kirito walks over towards him and calls out his name "Hey. Kagemune."

Kagemune looks back at the group when they all approach him from behind. "Oh, it's you guys." He looks back at the screen and responds "Figured you guys would show up."

"What's happening?" Kirito asks "Where's Eugene?"

"You just missed what happen to him." Kagemune replies "See for yourself."

The group watches the screen that shows the full view of the arena through an invisible, floating camera that moves around to film the match and broadcast it across the colosseum. They see Eugene still alive, dropped down on his knees after forfeiting his match against a stronger opponent who was able to defeat him. Despite the fact that he wields a powerful sword, Eugene was no match against this player who stands before him with a legendary sword of his own to match against his. This player has the avatar form of the Black Luster Soldier, named Le0nhardt.

"No way." Kirito said, shocked at seeing Eugene on his knees "He lost?"

"You should have seen the match." Kagemune said "This guy is the second player to ever defeat him…" He looks back to Kirito "You manage to destroy him completely, thanks to a little help." His eyes then turns to Leafa who looks back at him for a moment

"So who is that guy?" Lisbeth asks

"I know him." Michelle approaches the screen next to Klein, which got him blushing a little and tries to hide it. "That's Le0nhardt. He's the leader of the Espada. It's another old faction."

"Looks like he wants a challenge." Kagemune said. After saying that, a screen appears in front of him and everyone in this whole room. It was a message saying 'Do you wish to challenge Le0nhardt. yes or no?'

"Anyone up for the challenge?" Kagemune looks back to the others and looks towards Leafa "What about you?"

"If you got something to say, say it to my face."

"I'll do it." Kirito replies

"What –" Asuna turns to Kirito and saw him pressing the 'yes' icon "You going to fight him? He defeated Eugene."

"He'll be alright, mommy." Yui replies and flies on her shoulder "Daddy defeated him and he'll defeat him too."

"Your friend is insane on picking a fight with the leader of the Espada." Michelle said

"I've heard about them." Leafa said "Heard they've lost a handful of players."

"The way you people fight with swords, I'd expected you would try to join their group." Michelle looks to Asuna and the others

"We're fine with what we have." Asuna said

"That's right." Lisbeth replies and looks back to the arena "Our group is fine with what we have."

"You should join us." Silica said to Michelle

"I can't leave the Valkyries." Michelle responds "I've been with them since I came to the OASIS."

"That's a shame." Klein mutters the word. Michelle looks towards him and got him to look away.

Meanwhile….

"So… Your name is Kirito." Le0nhardt responds to him

"Yep. That's right."

"I remembered that name before. You're the one who finished Sword Art Online."

"Yeah. That was me." Kirito draws out both swords from his back and stands in an attacking stance. He aims his Excalibur at the front and his other sword behind him.

"I see you wield the Excalibur. Let's see how it shall fare against my weapon." Le0nhardt aims his blade forward. It was a black sword with cyan markings over the blade and shows to glow in the same colour as well. It also features a red circle in front of the guard.

"What kind of sword is that?" Kirito asks when gazing to the strange sword

"This is the Black Blade Stormbringer. You'll find out about this sword in the fight."

Kirito smiles "Guess I'll have to find out."

"I've seen that sword before." Leafa said when trying to stare at Stormbringer "Kirito was looking at that sword a while back. Stormbringer is what it's called."

"I don't know much about the sword." Lisbeth said "But I can tell it's really powerful."

"Powerful enough to defeat Eugene's Gram." Asuna said

"Isn't Eugene's sword the second powerful weapon? While Kirito has the world's strongest sword?" Silica looks to Lisbeth

"That's what it used to be." Michelle said and got their attention "The OASIS has created so many powerful swords that can match the Excalibur."

"Guess that explains it."

Meanwhile, back into the arena, when Kirito stands face to face with Le0nhardt, something changes in his eyesight that forces him to remember an event that is closely similar to this one right now. In his eyes, he saw Le0nhardt change to Heathcliff from SAO, the one he fought in a duel that cost him his defeat and brought him into the guild. This entire scene, the stances and the situation are very close to what happen to Kirito in SAO. Now the game has return to this exact moment and to see if Kirito could defeat someone like him again in the OASIS.

"This is my second chance now…" Kirito thought to himself and waits for the timer in front of the two to hit zero.

The moment the timer expires, Kirito lands the first strike with his Excalibur against Le0nhardt's Stormbringer. Kirito begins attacking at full force with both blades, attacking with one sword after the other and only deliver no blows to Le0nhardt personally. Once Le0nhardt saw the chance, he pushes Kirito back with his large shield and swings his sword down at Kirito, forcing him to block his strong swing with both swords in front of him to form a cross.

This fight would go on for a time, as Kirito struggles the same way when he fought Heathcliff; however, as he tries to work around by redoing his mistakes, he manage to find a way to attack him without performing relentless assault to his shield. He soon decides a different approach by attacking his right side, targeting just his sword and making sure that Le0nhardt does not use his shield to block his attack. His plan was to attack only his right side and continues moving to the right to use his Excalibur to clash with Stormbringer, while using his other sword to try and deliver a blow. The plan did work a few times, delivering only a few hits, but when Le0nhardt knew what he was doing, he ends up quickly countering this and delivers his own counter attack against Kirito.

"Come on, Kirito." Asuna mutters to herself and holds her hands together in front of her, praying for Kirito to win this.

Kirito continues his onslaught against Le0nhardt and manage to gain a few blows against him, but Le0nhardt lands a critical one when he almost took a stab through the chest. Luckily for Kirito, he blocks his attack and jumps back, forcing the two to stop for the moment. Kirito stops and was down on one knee, looking back at Le0nhardt as he stands his ground with his large shield forward.

Kirito thought to himself "I got to get around that…" Once he had an idea, his eyes widen for a moment and gives this plan a shot against him.

Kirito charges for one more final attack against him. Le0nhardt uses his shield to prepare a shield bash, but out of nowhere, Kirito uses the shield as a boost jump for him to jump over him and strike him from behind. He performs a perfect flip over his head and when being upside down, he swings his sword, while Le0nhardt turns to try and counter his sword with his. Kirito manage to succeed on delivering a decisive blow against him by lunging his Excalibur through the right arm and when he lands, he swings both swords to strike him to the chest before he had a chance to block that attack. Le0nhardt suffers a fatal blow and knocks Kirito back with the shield.

The match finally ends after that attack Kirito delivers, since there was a time limit to this match and it finally ran out. The match was over and both players was able to survive the time limit without losing all their stuff in the process. As for the victor, it went straight to Kirito, since that serious blow he just did to Le0nhardt brought the match to his favour and made Le0nhardt lose the match against him.

Asuna and the entire gang cheer as Kirito won and survive the battle against Le0nhardt. Yui was circling around the top of Asuna's head with joy, while Silica was hugging her pet dragon too. Michelle just sits there, impressed after what she just saw and surprise to see someone like him was able to defeat someone like him on the first try.

"I'm impressed." Michelle said "There are not that many people in the OASIS that could defeat Le0nhardt in a one on one battle."

"Yeah, but Kirito is something different." Klein said

"I guess your right about that."

Kirito was relief to see the end of this fight was over. He falls to the ground, sitting back and dropping his swords next to him. As for Le0nhardt, he approaches Kirito and places both his shield and sword into his inventory before speaking to him.

"I must admit, you've did a pretty good job. Is this the second time you fought someone strong with a shield?"

"Yeah. How do you know that –"

"It is pretty obvious. By the way, I haven't really introduced myself to you. I am the leader of a guild known as the Espada. I am known as Espada number one; Le0nhardt."

"Leader of the Espada…"

"You would make a perfect applicate for the Espada. You should join us."

Kirito grabs his swords and gets back up off the ground "Thanks… But I have to pass on that." He then places his swords in his inventory and looks out towards his friends "I've already got a team."

"Fine then. But if you are in need of any help, I will assist you. Think of this as a reward for not killing me and taking my stuff."

"Cool. I'll be looking forward to seeing you again another time."


	5. Easter Eggs

(This is done by order of appearance in the story. Like I said at the beginning, I don't own all of this, so add credit to the creators of this stuff.)

Patrokolos Alexandria Pyyrah Alexandria – Soul Calibur

Toothless – How to train your dragon

Mach Five/Mach Six – Speed Racer

Batmobiles – Batman (1973&1997)

1973 black Ford Falcon XB GT Coupe, codenamed "V8 Interceptor" – Mad Max

2006 Ford Mustang GT, codenamed "The Monster" – Death Race

Delorean – Back to the Future

Harvester – Terminator Salvation

Lor'themar Theron – World of Warcraft

Garret Hawke – Dragon Age

Reaper - Overwatch

Ivy Valentine – Soul Calibur 5

Sangheili – Halo

Red Eyes Black Dragon – Yu Gi Oh

Demon Wall – Final Fantasy 15

Jango Fett/Boba Fett – Star Wars

Spartan-A259-Carter – Halo

Hakumen – Blazblue

Serious Sam – Serious Sam games

UC2 Super Shock Rifle – Unreal Championship 2

Doom Slayer – DOOM 2016

Reaper (Blood skin) – Overwatch

BFG 9000 – DOOM 2016

Sarah Kerrigan – Starcraft

M808B "Scorpion" MBT – Halo

Particle Magnum – Stargate Atlantis

Sonya Blade – Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance

Deadpool – Marvel

Nazgul – Lord of the Rings

Ogrim Doomhammer – World of Warcraft

Cloud Strife – Final Fantasy VII

Pyros – One Must Fall 2097

Elder Predator Yautja – Predator

Darth Revan – Star Wars Old Republic

Hercules – Disney

Armoured Titan – Attack on Titan

Iron Giant – The Iron Giant

Minato Namikaze – Naruto

Tracer – Overwatch

Sonic – Sonic the Hedgehog

Orchid – Killer Instinct 2

Dark Magician Girl – Yu Gi Oh

Erza Skarlet – Fairy Tail

Lara Croft – Tomb Raider Underworld

Lightning – Final Fantasy VIII

Ahri – League of Legends

Brigitte – Overwatch

Qunari Arishok – Dragon Age 2

Aranea Highwind – Final Fantasy XV

Infinity Stones – Marvel

Castle Wolfenstein – Wolfenstein series

Night Sentinels – Doom series

Black Luster Soldier – Yu Gi Oh

Stormbringer – Moorcock's Multiverse

(Unfortunately, I did plan on continuing with this story but this is all I plan on doing with this. I only wanted to make this short so this is as much as I can do.)


End file.
